


change of plans

by nevermindthewind



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Divergent, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Wes explained his plan as best he could to a three year old as he buckled him into the car seat. “So it’s just like Dora, right? It goes jewelry store, flowers, Mama. Can you say that?”“Joo-ry store, flowers, Mama,” he echoed.





	change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I based this off my all time favorite movie, About Time, specifically the proposal scene  
> 2) this turned out way longer than I thought it would be, hopefully that's a good thing!  
> 3) my first time writing them with a little boy and I kinda like it :)  
> 4) all editing mistakes are mine!

The day started like any other, with Wes waking up to a little voice in his ear.

“Daddy, you wanna play dinosaurs?”

Wes smiled to himself and opened his eyes, only to find himself face to face with a blue eyed, bed-headed boy with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Wiping the sleep out of his eye he checked his phone, clicking it to check the time. 6:03. Nice.

“Sure, Buddy,” he said with a yawn. “Can Daddy make some coffee first though?”

“But Mama already made coffee!” the little boy protested.

Wes frowned, confused; he was always the first one up. He rolled over, only to find the other side of the bed unoccupied and the sheets all pushed to the side.

“Mama beat us this morning!” he exclaimed, pulling the boy onto his lap. “Can you believe it?” He planted a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Morning, Buddy.”

“Morning, Daddy,” he replied.

“Should we go make breakfast before dinosaurs?”

“Okay. Can I have pa-tarts?”

Wes laughed as he lifted the boy and got out of bed, “Sure, just don’t tell Mama. Our little secret, right Seb?”

“Right,” Sebastian agreed, bringing his hands to his mouth as a sign of secrecy.

Wes set Sebastian down and put on a shirt before padding into the kitchen. He got a packet of strawberry pop tarts out and threw them in the toaster. While he waited for those he got out two bowls, filling one with Froot Loops and the other with Raisin Bran. After drowning both in milk he left Sebastian playing with his favorite velociraptor on the floor and took the bowl of Froot Loops into the guest-room-turned-study, where he figured a stressed out Laurel would be awaiting him.

Sure enough, he was right.

Her hair was up, her coffee cup plastered to one hand and a report in the other, and the desk was covered in files. He knew her firm had a huge case coming up, and that Laurel was doing the cross but still, Wes hadn't seen her this stressed in a while. He’d have to tread lightly.

He knocked before entering, but Laurel didn’t hear him, or if she did she didn’t acknowledge it. Wes walked in anyway, setting the bowl on the table before placing both his hands on her shoulders and gently massaging them.

“I brought you some breakfast,” he said softly. “I mean, it’s only cereal, but it’s pretty much the only thing I know how to make without burning anything.”

She looked up, smiling at the greeting. “Thank you,” she sighed, leaning back into his chest.

“You sleep at all last night?” he asked.

“Like three hours? I woke up in a panic at four and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I just decided to come get some work done.” She reached for the sugary cereal and took a bite. “Ugh, the best. Thanks, babe,” she said, planting a kiss on his hand. “Is the little man up yet?”

But before Wes could even respond Sebastian came barging into the study.

“Daddy my pa-tarts are done!” he announced. Laurel sat up and looked around at Wes, raising her eyebrows. Wes looked away sheepishly.

“Buddy that was a secret, remember?” he whispered. Sebastian immediately clapped his hands to his mouth.

“Oops.”

“Pop tarts, huh?” Laurel said, putting down her bowl and pulling Sebastian onto her lap. “You know, before we know it we’re gonna have a little azúcar monster on our hands.”

She tickled Sebastian’s sides, causing him to shriek with laughter.

“Mama no! I not a monster!” he laughed.

“You sure?” she asked with a smile, tickling his belly this time. Again the boy shrieked before breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Yes!” he cried.

“Well good,” said Laurel, planting a kiss on Sebastian’s messy curls. “Then a couple pop tarts won’t hurt, will they?” She lifted him up and gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek, before placing him back on the floor. “Te amo, Osito.”

“I love you too, Mama,” he said, giving her a toothy smile.

Wes loved moments like this, when he could just watch the two of them interact. He adored his son, more than anything, and he knew Sebastian loved him too. But there was no doubt in his mind that, at the end of the day, Seb was a Mama’s boy through and through. Laurel and him had a bond like nothing Wes had ever seen before. Watching them together was like watching magic; he could watch them forever.

“Go get in your chair, and Daddy will come bring you your food, okay?” said Laurel, causing Seb to immediately turn and run back to the kitchen.

“Really, pop tarts?” she asked, turning her attention back to Wes.

“Sorry,” he replied with a guilty grin. “But it’s just so hard to say no to that face!”

Laurel huffed with exasperation as she took another bite of Froot Loops. “What am I gonna do with you?” she asked mid chew.

Wes bent down and kissed her shoulder. “Love me anyway?” he asked. It’s what they always said to each other when they were stressed or upset or anything. Despite whatever has happened or whatever would happen, they would always love each other.

She rolled her eyes before leaning into his touch. “Love you anyway,” she replied with a soft smile. She squeezed his hand before picking up a file.

“Want me to take Seb out for the morning? Let you get some work done?” Wes asked.

“Would you?” she asked hopefully, once again looking up at him. “I just need a couple hours. Then we can do something fun this afternoon, maybe take Seb to the park over on 4th?”

“Sounds great,” he replied, patting her shoulders and leaving her to work in peace.

Little did she know what surprise he had in store.

After breakfast and dinosaurs Wes got himself and Sebastian ready and out the door in record time. He put Seb in a pair of pale yellow shorts and a navy button down while Wes opted for jeans and a green and navy plaid shirt, both dressing a little nicer than they normally would on a lazy day like today.

“Where we going, Daddy?” Seb asked as Wes carried him out to the car.

“We’re gonna run a couple errands for Mama,” Wes replied. “I have a surprise for her.”

“A surprise?” the boy asked, excitement in his eyes.

“Yep, you wanna help me?”

Sebastian nodded fervently as Wes set him in the car seat. “What we gonna do?”

Wes explained his plan as best he could to a three year old as he buckled him into the car seat. “So it’s just like Dora, right? It goes jewelry store, flowers, Mama. Can you say that?”

“Joo-ry store, flowers, Mama,” Seb echoed.

\--

There were a couple more steps to Wes’ plan, but they still managed to get everything done in about three hours. They got home right as Michaela and Asher were arriving, Asher carrying a giant speaker up to the front door.

“Hey dude,” said Asher, clapping Wes on the back as he got out of the car. “Ready for the big event?”

“Asher!” Michaela hissed. “You wanna talk a little louder? I don’t think she heard you!”

Wes was about to respond, but he got cut off by a very excited toddler yelling from the backseat.

“Auntie Kay! Uncle Ash!”

“Hi Buddy! How’s my favorite boy?” Michaela asked, moving to the back door to let Sebastian out and smother him with kisses.

“Good,” Sebastian replied with a laugh. “Daddy’s giving Mama a ring today!”

“I know! Pretty exciting, huh?” she exclaimed before turning to Wes. “And you? You ready?”

Wes stuck his hand into his pocket, feeling the velvet box for the hundredth time since picking it up.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he responded, the nerves he’d been harbouring for the past few hours peaking through.

“I don’t know why you’re even worried,” Asher commented. “You guys have basically been married since Laurel saved your ass in our first class.”

He had a point. Even before they started dating, before Sebastian, they’d been a team first, always having each other’s backs. That sort of bond was immediate, one that was only strengthened by time. He couldn’t keep track of how many times Laurel stood by him when she didn’t have to. And now here they were, four years and one incredible kid later, still standing by each other, still each other’s champion.

They’d talked about getting married, multiple times, but it never really seemed like the right time. When Seb was first born they were just trying to survive, trying to figure out how the hell to be parents. Then there was graduation and new jobs and on top of that when you threw a toddler into the mix, a wedding just didn't seem feasible. They were basically married already, why go through the all the theatrics?

At least that's what he told Laurel.

In reality he'd been planning on proposing since the day he'd realized he loved her, the day he almost lost her. The night of the fire was one of the worst of his life. But after feeling completely and utterly helpless as he watched Laurel fight for her life, after hours of trying to imagine life without her, Wes knew he never wanted to live another second without her. She was, and always would be, the love of his life.

After that it was just a matter of time.

And now after months of Michaela and him dropping not so subtle hints, the day was finally here.

“Not worried, just…” Wes trailed off, “I just hope it all goes smoothly.”

“It will,” Michaela replied confidently as they made their way up the stairs. “Just don't fu-”

“Uncle Connor! Uncle Ollie!” Sebastian cried as Ollie pulled into the parking lot.

“Saved by the Con,” Wes whispered under his breath, to which Michaela gave him a playful shove.

“Hey Seb-master!” said Connor, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Hi Sebastian, you ready for the big day?” Oliver asked.

“Uh-huh,” Seb murmured under Connor’s hand.

“And you?” Oliver asked, looking to Wes.

Wes rubbed his beard. He’d be better if he didn't have all these people breathing down his neck.

“Let’s get going,” he replied as they all made their way inside the condo. “You guys stay quiet in the kitchen, I'll come get you when it's over.”

He takes the flowers and Sebastian from Michaela, leaving the other four as the two of them head into the study.

“Alright little man, you ready?” Wes asked, bouncing Sebastian before setting him down and handing him the flowers.

“Yep!”

Wes took a deep breath before opening the door…

Only to find Laurel dead asleep with her head on the desk, her coffee cup still in her hand.

It was all Wes could do not to burst out laughing. Of course, after all that planning, she was out like a light, throwing all of his plans out the window. Right on cue the music he’d given to Asher to play began wafting through the house.

Thinking on his feet, he waved Sebastian over and the two of them inched closer.

“Hi Mama!” Sebastian half whispered.

Laurel opened one eye and gave her son a lazy smile.

“Hey, Osito. Whatcha got there?”

The boy looked up at Wes, who nodded, then handed the bouquet to Laurel. “They're for you,” he said with a shy smile.

“Wow, thank you!” she replied. She also looked up at Wes, but in sleepy confusion rather than confirmation. He just gave her a smile as he slid down onto one knee.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked with a yawn, still not fully awake.

“I...well I have a question for you,” said Wes, his smile growing. “It's kinda important.”

“But I'm sleeping,” she whined. “And why is there music playing?”

“It has something to do with what I want to ask you.”

Laurel sat up, pulling Sebastian on her lap and looking around.

“Hold on...music playing, guy with important question, are you on your knees?” she asked, looking down.

He nods.

“...on his knees,” she smiled, bringing her hand to his face. “Were you so bored on your errands this morning that you decided to ask me to marry you?”

Wes laughed and gave her a tiny nod. “Well, kinda, yeah. Yeah.”

Then he took a deep breath and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask her for years.

“Will you marry me?”

She just looked at him for a bit, a small, unsure smile appearing on her face as his question began to sink in. Finally Wes broke the silence.

“Any thoughts on the answer? Yes, no, get out of my face loser? They're all possible.”

She stroked Sebastian’s hair as she stared into Wes’ eyes.

“Hmmm,” she hummed mischievously. “I think I'll go with...yes.”

Wes’ eyes lit up, a huge smile returning to his face. “Really?”

She nodded, her smile matching his.

Suddenly Wes remembered the ring. Pulling it out and fumbling a little bit, he opened the box and quickly slid the ring into Laurel’s finger.

“Thank you for asking me,” she whispered. She brought her hand to the base of his neck, pulling him so close their foreheads touched. “And thanks for not going with one of those melodramatic proposals with a bunch of people. I hate other people.”

“Me too,” he agreed, kissing her before pulling away. “I'm just gonna go turn the music off, I'll be right back.”

He smiled at her until he closed the door and then raced into the kitchen, where the rest of the K5 were waiting with champagne. He held his finger to his lips before they could freak out.

“Hey,” he started at a whisper. “So she’s really tired.”

They all exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

“So I think we're just gonna stay in. But thanks for all your help!”

“Wait what?” Michaela exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’ll call you tomorrow. Now go, before she hears you!”

And with that he heads back into the office, leaving them to show themselves out, unplugging the speaker on his way out.

He opened the door to find Laurel showing off her ring to Sebastian.

“Daddy did a good job, didn't he?” Laurel asked him, looking up and smiling at Wes as he entered.

“Yeah, good job Daddy!” said Sebastian.

“Thanks, Buddy,” he replied, picking the boy up before taking Laurel’s hand and pulling her to her feet.

“And thank you,” he murmurs to Laurel, a grin creeping back onto his face.

“For what?” she asked, looking up at Wes with a knowing smile.

He meant to just say for saying yes, for agreeing to be his wife.

But as he locked his brown eyes with Laurel’s blue, with their son on his hip, he knew that would never be enough. For so long he'd been on his own, with no one to rely on but himself. But from the minute Laurel walked into his life he had never been alone. Now he never would be. And that was something words just simply couldn't express. So instead he took his other hand and cupped her face, kissing her slow and deep…well, as deeply as he felt comfortable with Sebastian right there.

When they pulled apart she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He laughed as he wiped her cheeks with his thumb.

“For loving me anyway.”


End file.
